Itsumo
by Helmz
Summary: [Recommended for readers beyond Vol.15] Arima loses his memory, will he need Miyazawa anymore?
1. Who Are You?

Untitled

_Chapter 1_

Arima opens his eyes, a blurred vision of a girl with light red hair is looking at him, Arima bounced back, and accidentally smashed his neck against the wooden frame of the bed.

"Ouch!" he screamed

"Are you okay?" The girl leaned over him and rubbed his head, just like a mother would. Arima is surprised by this action, and gingerly moved away from the girl's hand.

"Is this better?" She asked, and lifted up Arima's pillow.

"Yeah it is – thanks." He stares at her for a few minutes. "I haven't seen you before. Who are you?"

The girl stares at him, with clear despair in her eyes, and remained silent.

"Sorry?" He tried again.

"Miyazawa. Yukino Miyazawa." Replied the girl, and waits for Arima's reaction.

Arima went silent. After a few minutes, he looked up. With a smile, he said "I think that's a very nice name."


	2. Faded

Untitled

_Chapter 2_

"WHAT! YOU MEAN HE'LL FATALLY LOSE HIS MEMORY FOREVER?" Tsubasa shouted in disbelief.

"Not quite, but it will be a matter of time before he regains his memory. It could be now, a week later, a month later, 20 years later, or maybe never." Replied the doctor, "you can try to help him remember things like, his friends, where he lives, but it might take time."

"What do you think, Yuki?" Tsubasa turns toward Miyazawa's direction.

"I…Don't know. We could try, I guess." Miyazawa looks up at Tsubasa, and smiles at her.

Kazuma walks over "yeah, we could try. It's better for him to regain his memory as soon as possible anyway."

Miyazawa jumps up "c'mon, let's go!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arima, do you remember who I am?" Tsubasa jumps onto the bed, and starts shaking Arima.

"Hey Tsubasa! Stop that!" Kazuma picks up Tsubasa and place her on the floor.

Arima looks around at all the unfamiliar faces; he turns to the girl called Tsubasa, stares at her for a few moments, and then shakes his head.

"You can't do this to me! Arima, wake up!" Tsubasa screamed, kicking on the floor. Kazuma mouthed _I'll get her outside_ and pulls the screaming and kicking Tsubasa towards the door.

Miyazawa looks at Arima, who avoided her eyes. After a few quiet seconds, Miyazawa breaks the silence.

"Are you sure you don't know who I am, Soichy?"

Arima looks up, this time, into her eyes. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't recall knowing any of you guys."


	3. Who Is He?

3. Who Is He?

_Chapter 3_

"Yuki, don't be sad. Arima will recover his memory, one day."

_One day…When will that one day come?_ Miyazawa turns to Tsubasa. "I know you're trying to cheer me up, and I thank you for that. But it's not helping."

"Then let's go in and try again! Ah, Yuki, why don't you injure yourself or something and use it as an excuse to stay in the hospital and then you can see Arima everyday! Also, you can –"

Kazuma puts a hand over Tsubasa's mouth, she starts to kick and scream. "Tsubasa, you're plans won't work." Kazuma sighs.

Miyazawa laughs. "It's okay, after lunch, I'll see if I can visit Arima again."

"I'm coming too!" Tsubasa jumps up to her feet.

"No, we're going to the beach!" Kazuma picks up Tsubasa and runs towards the gate, then turns his head around and winks at Miyazawa.

"Have fun!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miyazawa sits beside a sleeping Arima. As she watches him sleep, memories of them being together starts playing in her head like a film strip.

_I miss Arima so much…It has never occurred to me that he could disappear from my life…Never._ She closes her eyes as the first tear rolled off her cheek, and landed on Arima's hand. Arima's eyes fluttered, he slowly opens them and a crying Miyazawa came to focus.

"Oh…I am s-sorry." Miyazawa stuttered, clearly embarrassed, and starts wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"It's…ok, why are you crying?" Arima looks confused and worried. He thinks for a moment, "Oh I get it, you're sad about me losing my memory?"

Miyazawa nods.

"He must be very important to you, then. I wish I can do something." He looks at Miyazawa sadly.

"You can! You can do something!" Miyazawa dries her eyes.

"I can? What?" Arima started, "oh I get it. You want me to regain my memory right?"

Miyazawa nods again.

Arima thought for a moment, and then said "I'll try my best, but for now, promise me you won't cry anymore, okay?"

"I promise, just try your best" Miyazawa smiles.

Arima smiles back. "By the way…Why do you care so much about my memory? Was I really important to you?"

"You….You were my boyfriend."


End file.
